Morph
Character Biography Born Kevin Sydney, he was a member of the X-Men and a close friend of Wolverine who was apparently killed in the second episode by Sentinels. He reappeared as a recurring villain in the second season where it was revealed that Mr. Sinister had saved and brainwashed him. Until the end of the season, through constant assurance from his teammates, Morph helped battle Sinister. Professor X finally removed his implants, but he needed much more rehabilitation. Morph later appeared in the episode "Courage", and in the series finale, "Graduation Day," where he briefly appeared as Professor X, while the professor was sick and dying due to an illness. He appeared to have more of his past snickering humor, probably suggesting that he was now mentally healthy and back on the team, this time permanently. Powers And Abilities Morph is a mutant with the ability to alter his physical appearance at will to resemble that of any person or object he chooses. He also has limited telepathic abilities which (in the original timeline) were enhanced by Professor X. As a side effect he also gained limited telekinetic abilities In Other Media Televesion *the X-Men animated series, Morph (voiced by Ron Rubin in the English language version, and by Mitsuru Ogata in the Japanese dub) was a member of the X-Men and a close friend of Wolverine who was apparently killed in the second episode by Sentinels. Wolverine was distraught by his death (he claimed that Morph was the only one who made him laugh) and blamed Cyclops for leaving him behind, but later overcame it, as many friends have passed in front of his eyes. Morph later appears as a slave of Mr.Sinister,and attacks the X-men. When the X-Men find out that Morph is the one who is committing these crimes they are greatly distraught. When the X-Men attempt to stop Morph they find out that after they left the Mutant Registration Act HQ, Morph was found by Mr. Sinister. Mr. Sinister seeing that Morphs body was still in good condition but his mind dead, placed a type of parasitic implant in his head. This gave Morph a zombie-like look, making his skin a lime-yellow color,and purple skin under his eyes. Due to the parasite he looked to Mr.Sinister as a savior. He hated the X-Men for leaving him behind and helps Mr. Sinister. Later in volume 2 of the series he sends a distress call to the X-Men. When they find him he is in another form. Wolverine knows its him to get Morph to come with them. He then betrays them and Mr.Sinister's henchmen capture most of the X-Men (not including Cyclops and Wolverine). The captured X-Men are taken to the Savage Land, a land created by Magneto. When they get there there they are imprisoned. Then Mr.Sinister attempts to probe Professor Xavier's mind (recently captured by Morph) using a beast called Sauron. Morph, apparently still having good in him, attempts to defeat Mr.Sinister only to be imprisoned too. At the institute the remaining X-Men assemble a force and attack the citadel. They free everyone including Morph who is unconscious. Xavier claims he can remove the implant. Film *Did not appear in any of the films Note Morph's mutation to shapeshift has also made it so that his body is a Play-Doh-like substance and he can reattach limbs after they have been severed. It has been stated that his body is composed of unstable molecules. He has also stated that his mutation gives him a high metabolism and makes him very hormonal. In one issue, Sasquatch said she was never able to detect a scent on Morph; Sabretooth stated the same while hunting Proteus in Morph's body, noting how, in a crowd of "normal" people, Morph stands out like a sore thumb to Sabretooth's enhanced senses, whatever the form the shapeshifter takes. It also appears he has the ability to fly as demonstrated in Exiles] #27. Due to his shapeshifting ability he does not wear any actual clothing, and he takes joy in pointing this out. Even though Morph is a prankster and appears to be unintelligent, he actually is very smart. He has a Master's degree in computer engineering, which he earned at Xavier's Institute. Morph Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School For Higher Learning Staff Category:Living Category:Exiles Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Male Characters